Angel Soñado
by Nyx Erinea Kitsune
Summary: [Secuela de 'Realidad de un sueño'] AU. Los castigos se dan cuando hacemos cosas indebidas, malas. Pero a él, se lo liberó de las cadenas de la muerte y dándole segunda oportunidad se convirtió en humano. El pasado se olvida y los cuerpos se cambian. Los amores se reencuentran, pero ¿como saberlo si no hay recuerdos de ninguno de los dos? YAOI
1. ¿Mi felicidad?

Primero que todo.. GRACIAS! esta es la continuacion de " Realidad de un sueño" y no lo ubiera hecho sin el apoyo de unas chicas muy buenas T---T, de verdad muchas gracias!.

Bueno.. este es un fic YAOI KxH o HxK xD , da lo mismo, si no te gusta esta parejita tierna mejor que no leas U. Bueno ahora sin nada mas que decir... el fic...

**"Ángel Soñado"**

**_Capitulo 1: "¿Mi felicidad?"_**

**-**Suichi!- Se escucha la voz de una mujer adulta llamando desde el piso de abajo a su hijo, mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras para llegar al dormitorio de este.-

-Enseguida bajo mamá..- Suichi se levantó de su cama dirigiéndose a la puerta, estaba muy cansado por tantos sueños extraños que tenia cada noche,.. realmente era agotador no reconocer a ninguna persona de sus sueños, voces escuchadas pero ninguna transmitía palabra coherente, rostros desconocidos y paisajes no muy agradables... aunque.. ya se había acostumbrado un poco a todo aquello...

Se escucha unos golpes muy despacio en la puerta.

-Hijo... ya esta listo el desayuno, mejor baja o llegaras tarde al instituto...-La voz de la mujer era muy suave y cariñosa, entró despacio por la puerta encontrándose con un chico pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa esperándola recostado en la ventana de su habitación, mirando con esos esmeraldas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué te ocurre Suichi?.. estas muy extraño hace ya varios días...- Sus ojos demostraban preocupación, sabía que algo le estaba ocurriendo a su hijo..

-No es nada mamá , enserio- Determinó acercándosele y abrasándola con cariño-Bajemos a desayunar , si?-

-De acuerdo hijo, pero si algo te está preocupando, no dudes en contármelo..-

-Lo se mamá, pero en verdad no es nada, solo estoy un poco cansado - Determino con una sonrisa

- Bueno.. vamos?- Dijo tirando gentilmente del brazo de su hijo aunque ella no estaba muy convencida, no quería que su hijo se sintiera presionado por las preguntas.

Suichi asintió y fue primero a cambiarse de ropa.

Comedor de la casa 

-Suichi.., has escuchado de la enfermedad de Tuberculosis? - Pregunta Shiori mientras se sienta en una silla al lado de su hijo, con una taza de café en una de sus manos, y voz un poco triste.

-mmm.. si.. es una enfermedad mortal , muy difícil de curar ,bastantes personas murieron en un país por causa de esa enfermedad sin cura, es una verdadera lastima que no la haya, en verdad...aunque..-Suichi se quedo pensando un momento y luego siguió..- mm.. porque lo preguntas madre?-

-No, lo que sucede es que...escuché unos rumores sobre esa enfermedad esta rondando por la zona...-Se quedó pensativa con el rostro serio y triste mirando su taza de café en las manos.

-No te preocupes por eso mamá-El pelirrojo le dirigió una de sus confortantes sonrisas..-No quiero que enfermes por estarte preocupando por eso.. –

-... Tienes razón Suichi- Dijo Shiori después de darle un abrazo, miró el reloj que se encontraba en una de las paredes que indicaban las 7:25 a.m y dijo rápidamente – Hijo, mejor te apresuras o llegaras tarde de veras.-

-jeje si – Recoge lo que había tomado, lavando y guardando en su lugar. Luego se dirige hacia la puerta donde se despidió de su madre dirigiéndose al su colegio.

Instituto de Suichi 

Suichi's pov

Todo en mi cabeza da vueltas, no puedo concentrarme bien en lo que dice el profesor que estaba explicando en frente nuestro, que es lo que me esta pasando?...

Todo esto comenzó una semana antes de aquel sueño con el chico de los ojos rubí, no pude olvidarme de él, pero no lo he vuelto a ver en sueños, como desearía que no fuera así, ya que aquel ser me hizo sentir muy bien aquella noche. Pero.. con todo esto y la semana antes, estoy muy decaído, haciéndome perder energías... y eso es realmente fastidioso.

-Minamino... Minamino..- Un joven movía mi brazo, lo miré sorprendido, no me había dado cuenta de que la clase se había terminado.

-Estas bien?.. la clase del profesor Yukata ya terminó .-

- Eh si, ... lo siento Yuki, estaba distraído.- Me paro de la silla de donde estaba sentado, tratando de sonreír, se que se Yuki se preocupa por mi, podría decirse que es mi mejor amigo del colegio.

-Jajaja ya me di cuenta de que estabas en la luna .- Al decir esto me muestra una gran sonrisa apoyando su mano en mi hombro.-Pero ablando enserio.. tu no eres de distraerte en una de las clases de Yukata...- Me mira muy detenidamente, acerca se cara a la mía sus ojos negros me miraban, tratando de conseguir alguna respuesta de mis tal vez extraños actos.

-En serio no pasa nada, solo pensaba en sueños que tuve...es todo - Después de todo, no lo mentí. El simplemente me miró alejando un poco su cara de la mía.

-mm.. Eres muy extraño Suichi, apuesto a que si no te hubiera hablado aun estarías pensando.- Me mira frunciendo el ceño con una media sonrisa.

- si... tal vez tengas razón... Mejor vamos, hoy era la inauguración del nuevo centro comercial de música no?.-

- este... sobre eso... lo siento Suichi, cambio de planes, tender que acompañar a mi hermana al aeropuerto, vieja a Europa, y quiere que este toda su familia para despedirse ¬o¬ -

-Bueno, esta bien... entiendo, será para la próxima entonces.- Yuki me había hablado mucho de su hermana, quiere aparentar no quererla cuando en verdad es todo lo contrario.

-Gracias por comprenderme Amigo! .. nos vemos!.- Me da un leve golpe en mi espalda y se va corriendo con una sonrisa despidiéndose con su mano .

-No es nada y mándale saludos a tu hermana de mi parte!-

-Si, adiós!- Se había ido.

Había reservado ese día para ir a ese famoso centro de música, y así lo haría, camino por uno de los parques de la cuidad, este día esta muy tranquilo como a mi me gusta, no tardaría en llegar al centro pero camino lento para disfrutar del tranquilo día.

Suichi se acerca a una banca del parque, a su lado en árbol de cerezos con algunos pimpollos floreciendo . Este lo mira detenidamente, se había encantado con el. Luego dirige su vista al camino que tenia que recorrer para llegar a su destino, pero en eso ve a una muchacha arrodillada en el piso tapándose su boca con sus dos manos, Suichi se para rápidamente del lugar en donde en un momento estaba sentado y se la acerca muy rápido a ayudarla.

-Señorita! Soñerita! Se encuentra bien?.- Este se arrodilla poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica mirándola muy preocupado.

-... Si, no se preocupe por mi...- La joven se levanta aun con las manos en la boca y la mirada desorbitada . Suichi la imita ayudándole a pararse, ya que ésta parecía estar muy débil.- Muchas gracias, ... –

-No hay de que... pero que le sucedió, debería ir a descansar-

-... Creo.. que no me ayudaría mucho en mi estado...- En ese momento hace un gesto de arrepentimiento de lo que acaba de decir y lo mira como una señal de disculpa.- Pero muchas gracias enserio, por preocuparse por mi...-

-De nada, ... – Aun la mira preocupado, esa chica se veía muy triste. Tenía el cabello negro largo hasta casi llegar a las piernas, ojos color de igual color aun mas fuertes y brillantes, su piel blanca pero no pálida se podía apreciar con la ropa que llevaba puesta, una remera de gimnasia color celeste claro y un jeans color azul tirando al negro.

-Disculpe, debo irme- Se disculpa mostrando una sonrisa sincera mirando al pelirrojo.

-Si, cuídese por favor- Esta asiente con la cabeza y se despide con mano.

Suichi queda pensando en lo sucedido aun no se había movido de su lugar, bajó la mirada y vio un papel , según parece se le había caído a aquella joven.

-Riuri Hinaki...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una joven de ojos negros llega a su casa cansada de tanto caminar el largo recorrido de regreso, se quita los tenis que llevaba puesto y se dirige a su habitación dispuesta a descansar hasta el día siguiente.

-...como lo pensé... está empeorando..- Mira sus manos que estaban manchadas con algunas líneas de sangre. Se da una ducha rápida y va a la cama muy un poco despejada.

Riuri's Pov 

Estoy realmente cansada, aunque en este día no eh podido hacer mucho debido a mi estado, sigo teniendo unas inevitables ganas de quedarme en cama durmiendo, pero eso no es posible ya que, mis padres se han esforzado mucho en conseguirme el puesto en el Instituto mejor aprobado de esta zona, además, debería de hacerme cargo de la casa en donde vivo si no, nadie lo haría...

-oh, no...- De nuevo, sangre en mis manos, todo a ocurrido tan rápido que no se que debería hacer, estoy muy confundida y cansada. Será mejor que duerma, ya son las 22:33 , y aunque mañana entro afortunadamente un poco mas tarde, quiero salir temprano de aquí...

Me recuesto en la cama , escuchaba pasar los minutos de mi reloj, no podía conciliar el sueño, me siento en la cama y miro por mi ventana, todo estaba tan calmo esa noche, parecía mentira lo que me estaba pasando, pero no lo es, es una cruel realidad, y ya no hay mas nada por hacer...

-Será mejor dormirme...-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Riuri se duerme rápidamente.

Había pasado dos horas , una fuerte ventisca hace que las cortinas de la ventana se movieran de forma brusca, haciendo que esta se abriera. Una figura oscura escurridiza se adentra rápidamente, enfrentándose con la cama, donde se encontraba una joven de piel blanca durmiendo plácidamente. La chica se mueve intranquila, siente que alguien o algo la estuviera observando.

Abre lentamente los ojos, dejando ver grandes y brillantes perlas negras que se reflejaban con la luna llena, dio media vuelta para ver quien era esa criatura que tan atentamente le miraba. Cuando se dio cuenta se había sentado en la cama, la figura simplemente la miró con unos ojos fríos y en ellos hermosos colores rubís.

-Quien eres..? – Se atrevió a preguntar la chica, aunque sentía un poco de miedo, pregunto con mucha calma.

-Un mensajero del Reikai – Dijo con aquella voz cortante .

-Reikai?... y a que has venido aquí? – Riuri lo miraba detenidamente, llevaba ropas negras, que se fundían con su cabello si no fuera por los mechones blancos que estaban es su frente.

-Bien te explicaré, pero presta atención porque no lo repetiré ... – Se sentó en la cama, no muy cerca de Riuri, ya que su cama era muy grande y amplia. La joven solamente asintió con la cabeza, y se arregló un poco el cabello hacia el costado. Mientras el chico tomo un bocado de aire y prosiguió...

-En el Reikai, es decir Mundo Espiritual, existen leyes que no se las pueden reemplazar aun si no nos gustan, si esas leyes no son respetadas, hay castigos, supongo que ya deberías saber eso no?- pregunto incrédulo aquel chico.

-Como en todo el mundo y en todo lugar, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con que ayas venido?- solo respondió la joven.

-Bien como quieras, iré directo al punto. No me explicaron bien tu caso, pero debo concebirte un deseo ... .

-Un .. deseo?.. – La chica lo miraba confundida, nunca había escuchado algo así.

-Eso fue lo que dije ¬¬ - Riuri miró sus blancas sabanas unos minutos y luego pregunto.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- El la miro extrañado, nunca lo habían preguntado su nombre, todos simplemente se asustaban con su presencia , .. pero esa joven era diferente..

-Para que quieres saber! .. solo dime tu deseo y me largo de aquí!.- Le acerco una pequeña libreta que traía en sus manos.

- Por favor.. dime tu nombre ..- Le suplicó mirándolo a los ojos. El solamente se la quedó mirando confundido, realmente muy confundido, nunca había visto una muchacha así..

-... Hiei.. Hiei Jaganshi – Dijo mirando para otro lado, no sabía porque se lo dijo, pero bueno ..

-Hiei... ya se mi deseo..- Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera .

-Dime ¿cual es ?- La miró y luego su libreta para poder escribir su deseo.

-Mi deseo es ... que Hiei Jaganshi sea libre.. – Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa. El joven se quedo impactado por su deseo... acaso estaba bromeando con el?

-No seas tonta!. Pide de una vez tu deseo que ya tengo que irme!- Dice muy enojado mirando su libreta

-Eso es lo que quiero... Quiero tu libertad Hiei.. –

Hiei la miro desconfiado, nunca nadie había pensado en su liberta, la mayoría de las personas que visitaba pedían dinero, trabajo bien adinerado, mascotas o hasta que reviva a alguien querido.. pero nunca su libertad.. y mucho menos si no le conocía.

-Si no lo haces tu lo haré yo! – Dijo Riuri acercándosele agarrando la pequeña libreta negra.

-... De acuerdo.. – Hiei escribió el deseo inesperado de Riuri y se paró en frente a ella para que firme y luego se dirigió a la ventana.- No se si tu deseo sea posible, ya que cometí algo prohibido y debo pagarlo siendo un mensajero, pero de todos modos preguntaré.-

-Quiero que se cumpla mi deseo, no quiero otro, estoy segura.- Dijo moviéndose un poco en la cama, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-De acuerdo.. volveré luego, y.. – Miró la ventana y luego a ella- ..mejor ve pensando en otro deseo.-

-No lo haré...- Cuando se dio cuenta el joven ya no estaba, era muy extraño, se podía ver mucha tristeza en ese chico, y eso Riuri lo quería cambiar, si su libertad causaba alegría, quería que el la tuviera.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Fin del capitulo 

_**Continuará... **_

Wueno! o termino el capi.. espero de verdad que les aya gustado, en verdad no pense que tendria que hacer una continuacion xD pero bueno.. ahi esta.. Por fis dejen reviews ! °-----°

I-S: ¬¬ aveces me pregunto si algun dia se le acabara la bateria y dejara de escribir estupideses...

H.K: Yo no escribo estupideses ô.ô ...

I-S: si si.. y que es todo eso lo de arriba ¬¬

H.K: me ficcc :D ! Te guto?

I-S: .. queres que sea sincera? ûû

H.K:..si ..

I.S: Bueno eso es todo por el dia, noche, siesta o lo que sea que sea , me voy.

H.K:.. bueno o.o...se despide la mas linda ,presiosa, inteligente y amada kitsune..

--Hiyu--

I-S: Otra ves con eso ?o.o

H.K: shiii!


	2. Lo que tu quieras

"**Un Ángel Soñado"**

**_Capitulo 2: "Lo que tu quieras"_**

**_Reikai_ **(Mundo Espiritual)

Un niño iba y venia de un lado a otro de su habitación repleta de papeles, según parecía estaba enfadado o podía ser.. preocupación...

-Señor Koenma!.. Señor!... ya llego Hiei.- Avisa en ogro de color azul, calvo con un cuerno en la frente .Detrás de el, estaba un chico de baja estatura esperando que le dieran paso para poder ingresar.

-Bien ya era hora, déjalo entrar.- Dijo sentándose en el sillón mas grande del lugar. El ogro obedeció y se dirigió al lado de su señor.- Has podido hacer bien tu trabajo hoy, Hiei?.-

-.. Si, aquí lo traigo.- Dijo el joven no muy interesado entregándole la libretita negra.

-Haber.. veamos .. cual es el deseo esta vez... – Dijo el pequeño buscando con la mirada el deseo que debían cumplir. Pero al llegar a la ultima línea se quedó impactado por tales.. palabras escritas.- Debe ser una broma.- dijo mirándolo confundido con una media sonrisa nerviosa al chico de ojos rojos.

-No, no lo es. Ese fue el deseo de esa mujer.-

-Pero.. pero.. no se.. esto es .. imposible...-

-Hn.. lo sabia..- Dijo Hiei cerrando los ojos, sin el siquiera creerlo, tenía una leve esperanza de ser libre, pero comprobó que con solo confiar, no se puede vivir.

-...Hiei... – Hizo una pausa , y luego continuo.- Tal vez.. esto sea posible..- dijo mirando atentamente el papel, Hiei lo miraba confundido, acaso dijo que podría ser libre?...

-A que te refieres?-

-Mira, este deseo es algo complicado, mucho mas de lo que piensas... Y.. por mas que no quiera, es el deseo de aquella joven .. así que.. no hay mas remedio..- Cerró los ojos resignado.- .. Ven mira esto es lo que debes hacer...- Koenma saco unos papeles muy antiguos de su escritorio y se los enseñó al joven de ropas de negras.

-...Esto.. es.. – tartamudeo , no podía creerlo.

-Si, así es, son documentos de tu vida anterior en el Makai y la nueva en el Ningenkai , si los juntamos a tu nuevo cuerpo humano, aun podrás tener los recuerdos de tu vida pasada y hasta conservar algunos de tus poderes, pero es muy peligroso ya que no podrías soportarlo por sobrecalentamiento en tu cerebro, eso sería lo mas probable.. aunque...-

-Aunque..?-

- No.. olvídalo.. Seria mejor si guardáramos uno solo, seria exactamente igual, nada mas que no lo recordarías, seria como si solo fuera un sueño lo que viviste... no tendrás ni siquiera tu jagan.. ni un solo recuerdo.

-No quiero, voy a tomar el riesgo – dijo desafiante tomando en sus manos los papeles.

-ahh...quee!. .. pero.. Hiei...ohh.. de acuerdo .. es tu decisión.., pero estas completamente advertido .-

-Si, ya lo se, no tienes porque repetírmelo-

-Por cierto, se me olvidaba, también, debes conocer las costumbres y comportamiento de los humanos... seria terrible si te descubrieran, por ello esta todo escrito allí.-

-¿Podrías decir algo que no lo sepa ?¬.¬ -

-Bueno, no seas tan gruñón ¬¬ ... prepararé todo para mañana, estate listo.- Diciendo esto, Hiei se retiro de la habitación del niño, dirigiéndose a la suya propia, estaba realmente emocionado, podría volver a tener libertad, su preciada libertad...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Casa Minamino _**

**_Habitación de Suichi_**

Un joven pelirrojo abría lentamente sus ojos esmeraldas una mañana temprana, el sonido de su despertador lo hizo despertarse una hora antes de la de siempre, ese día se sentía capaz de todo, no sabía la razón pero estaba muy feliz.

-Será una linda mañana.- Dice levantándose de la cama y, un poco lejos de la ventana la mira con una gran sonrisa, en verdad estaba muy contento , ya que no había tenido oportunidad de sentirse tan bien en mucho tiempo, al menos no lo recordaba.

-Mejor me alisto rápido- Dice en un tono bajo para si, se dirige al baño donde se lava su rostro y peina sus rebeldes cabellos rojizos y se cambia de ropa .

Luego de que bajara ya listo, leyó un mensaje que había escrito en un papel arrugado con unas pocas palabras pegado en el refrigerador.

-Mamá... estas trabajando demasiado.. – Dice Suichi con una sonrisa triste y deja la nota a un costado de la mesa para poder desayunar..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Camino al instituto_**

-Minamino!... –Llama una joven rubia con ojos celestes parándose justo delante de Suichi, con la respiración entrecortada pero aun así con una gran sonrisa.

-Muy buenos días Hitomi-chan. – Saluda el pelirrojo mirándola con esa sonrisa característica en el.

-Que bueno que te encontré en camino al instituto si no, me hubiera aburrido caminar sola- Dijo ella amarrándose del brazo del chico de ojos esmeralda.- Además.. disfruto su compañía.-

-Bueno.. me alegra que piense así Hitomi-chan nn –

-Dígame.. si no le molesta responder..- Dudo un momento la chica.

-¿si? – La miraba curioso el pelirrojo.

-Tu...ya.. tienes... novia..?.- Dijo en un hilo de voz.

-.. novia?..mmm.. – Se quedo pensando un momento mientras miraba el cielo.- .. no.. lo se..-

-O.o no lo sabes?.- Exclamo muy alterada.

-Bueno.. si nnUU ... –

-Pero.. pero...- No tuvo tiempo de terminar la oración ya que unas chicas gritaban al ver llegar al chico mas guapo e inteligente de 2.

-Lo siento mucho Hitomi-chan, debo irme .-Dicho esto, sale medio rápido para que las chicas no le molestaran.

-oh.. Suichi-san... acaso.. perdí mi oportunidad..?- Dijo la joven mientras lo miraba de espalda con mirada triste.- No me voy a rendir tan fácil ... Mi Suichi..- Lo ultimo lo decía con tono de malicia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-No asistirás al torneo de basketball , pero si es tu deporte favorito, además de que eres una de las mejores jugadoras, estas segura Riuri!- Decía una joven con pelo castaño muy corto y ojos marrones.

-nnUU.. si, lo siento Heven, es que.. tengo el día muy ocupado.. Lo siento mucho, en verdad.- Decía la joven con una mochila en mano y guardando su uniforme de gimnasia.-Además.. creo que les irá muy bien aun si yo no estoy. Vayan y den un buen partido por mi nn.

-Oh.. por .. no será lo mismo...-

-Si lo se, pero será mas divertido así, no te parece?- Le dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

-si.. bueno.. nos vendrás a ver cierto?.

-Haré lo que pueda.. ahora.. debo irme.. tengo que practicar mucho química y además.. mm... Adiós- La chica se había ido muy rápido, dejando a Heven confundida.. talvez demasiado.

-.. Y además?... hay Riu-Chan.. tu nunca cambias.. – Decía mientras se iba caminando.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Riuri's POV

De verdad me siento mal por dejar a Heven sola en un partido tan importante, pero creo que eso hará bien para que demuestre sus capacidades como muy buena jugadora.

Voy caminando por las calles de la cuidad, por suerte, no habían demasiadas personas, la mayoría de los días las personas son demasiadas y pareciera que no cabemos todos en la misma vereda, además hace mucho calor, creo que eso también me favorece un poco... a veces...

Llegué a mi destino... el hospital..

Desde hacia tiempo había ido a hacerme unos estudios, yo mas bien no quería me sentía incomoda, pero era mi deber. Entre en una sala, habían dos personas allí, un joven, muy pequeño pareciera tener unos 6 o 7 años de edad y al parecer su madre se encontraba al lado de este.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludé a ambos, ellos hicieron lo mismo y me senté en uno de los vacíos sillones que habían allí.

Escuchaba como las agujas del reloj colgado en la pared se movían a cada segundo, eso realmente me incomodaba.

Al poco tiempo, una enfermera entra a la sala y llama al joven que se encontraba a unos sillones del mio.

-Yoru Temesi . Sigame por favor.- Lo llamó.

-S-si.- Dijo. Se notaba que tenía un gran nerviosismo, caminaba lentamente, inseguro de entrar, pero así lo hizo. La "madre" solamente le dedico una sonrisa y siguió viendo una revista que tenía en ambas manos.

-Es un chico muy bueno.. aunque ...a veces suele ser muy miedoso..tal vez demasiado. – Dijo en voz baja, aunque sonrió al decir eso, sus ojos no decían que estaba feliz.

-.. es usted la madre?.- Me sentí un poco mal al preguntar eso pero.. Ella me miró y sonrió...me sorprendí por aquel acto.

-No.. soy su tía... lo cuido ya que su madre ah muerto el año pasado, en un accidente. Es por eso que el está aquí ahora, tiene que revisar sus fracturas , golpes y demás.. es algo triste que una madre se muera a tan corta edad no crees?-

Esa respuesta y la misma pregunta me tomaron desprevenida, que debería decirle?.

-Bueno.. si.. creo que puedo entender al pequeño..- Le dije muy suavemente, rogando para que no me aya escuchado.. No me gusta hacer sentir mal a las personas.. Afortunadamente la enfermera llegó otra vez y llamo mi nombre. Me levanté y le sonreí a la mujer.

-Ven por aquí por favor.- Me dijo aquella joven anotando ago en su cuaderno color rosa que tenía en manos.

-Si.-

Rápidamente entramos a una sala mas pequeña, allí se encontraba el niño que miraba nervioso por todos lados.

Me senté a su lado, ya que la enfermera fue a avisar según parece al doctor.

-Hola – Le dije sonriendo.

-..Ho..la- Su nerviosismo era mucho, tenia miedo se veía en sus ojos, y claramente se observaba como sus manos temblaban.

-No estés nervioso, todo estará bien.. dime.,.. como te llamas?-

-..Yoru..- me contesto con voz apenas audible, aquella voz infantil era muy tierna y suave.

-nn Mi nombre es Riuri , y dime pequeño Yoru, que estas haciendo aquí en este pequeño hospital?- Le pregunto de tal manera de no saber nada, el me mira , pero luego de haberle sonreído el hace el mismo gesto conmigo.

- El año pasado mi mamá y yo viajamos en el auto de papá, íbamos en la autopista cuando un enorme camión se salió de control y eso hizo que a mamá también le sucediera.. Solo recuerdo que nos fuimos directo a una banquina.. y ya no recuerdo porque me dijeron que perdí el conocimiento...y cuando desperté mamá ya no estaba...- Decía mirándome a los ojos , a veces se detenía a tomar aire y seguir con su triste relato. Aquel niño, a pesar de su edad, parecía totalmente conciente de haber vivido y aceptado lo que le había sucedido.

Pero me sorprendí al ver que lloraba en silencio, me destrozaba ver como un niño tan pequeño se hundía en lagrimas y no decía nada, ni gesto, palabra, ni siquiera un sonido, nada..

-Ya no llores pequeño Yoru.. ya paso todo, lamentablemente nuestro pasado no se puede cambiar.., pero debes estar consiente de que tu mamá en estos momentos esta en un mejor lugar no lo crees?.- Me acerqué y lo abrasé, el asintió con la cabeza despacio. En eso llegó el doctor para la puerta principal.

-La siento chicos, tuve que firmar unos informes urgentes.. mm.. que tenemos aquí.. Yoru! Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía¿ como te encuentras?- Le decía revisando su brazo derecho.

-Estoy bien señor, gracias por curarme- Le decía Yoru con una linda sonrisa.

-nn .. Ah.. tu debes ser Riuri no?-

-E.. si señor , vine a hacerme una revisión,.. tome..- Le entregué unos papeles que todo el tiempo había estado en mi mochila.

-Déjame ver...- Tomó los papeles y empezó a leer – Oh... – Me miró por unos momentos y luego dirigió su mirada en el niño.- Muy bien chibi... estas totalmente sano, felicidades!. Ya puedes volver a casa y dile a tu tía que regrese mañana ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si señor .- Rápidamente se fue a la puerta y se despidió de nosotros.- Adios señor doctor, Adios Riuri .- Me había sorprendido, nunca le había dicho mi nombre al pequeño, era muy atento y escuchó mi nombre cuando el doctor lo dijo..Tal vez.. este niño era muy especial, un niño que no ven todos los días...

-Adios Yoru.- Dijimos el doctor y yo al mismo tiempo. – Cuídate – Agregue . Ya se había ido, dejando al doctor leyendo los papeles y me miró otra ves.

-Esto es grave sabes?- me dijo en un tono preocupado.- Las medicinas no muy a menudo se consiguen por estas zonas... y ..-

-Y ya casi estoy en la etapa final no?- Le dije agachando la mirada.

-...Si...podría decirse que si...- Dijo aun mirando con angustia los papeles, como si eso fuera a cambiar mi destino.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Muy bien .. estas listo?. – El príncipe Koenma esperaba no muy paciente en un sillón que se encontraba en una sola muy amplia donde ogros iban y venían de un lugar a otro con papeles en las manos, el chico de cabello negro asintió con la cabeza. – Bien entonces.. entra..-

-Hn- Fue su única respuesta y entró a una pequeña habitación, tenía paredes blancas muy brillosas y lisas. – Que es lo que tengo que hacer?- Pregunto dándose media vuelta.

-Solo siéntate allí y espera.. -hizo una pausa..-..Hiei.. estas seguro de querer hacer esto?

-Completamente.-

-Bien.. entonces.. comencemos...-

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**_Fin del capitulo_**

**_Continuará.._**

Terrrmine! .. xD Bueno termine mas rápido de lo que esperaba.. supongo que fue gracias a ustedes chicas ! enserio muchisimas gracias! T--T

I.S: Y se pone a llorar de nuevo.. ¬¬ Ya ven! les dije que no le dejaran ni uno!

H.K: No me digas eso! Estoy muy happy! y mejor hace silencio porque contesto MIS reviews..

I.S: Que estas insinuando ¬¬

H.K: Nada :).. ( ¬¬ uy esta loba me tiene cansada...) Mejor contesto reviews:D

**Rockergirl-sk** : Muchismas gracias! Realmente queria que les gustara mi fic, y que bueno que te gustó el deseo, al principio me parecio medio cursi pero quedo lindo xD. Trataré de subir y escribir los capis rápido :D (Espero -.-) Bueno gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario.

**Katsuy:**o.o emm.. bueno trataré de hacer los sguientes capis que se entiendan mejor .. por favor decime en donde no entendiste haci puedo cambiarlo ahora sipis? muchas gracias por leer enserio y dejarme el comentario :D Byeee

**hitomi chizu:** Siii! aca ta la conti! numero dos:) Gracias por los reviews de ambos fics, fuiste una gran persona y por eso espera nada mas y tene pensado un deseo :D xD! ( aver quien te visita en la noche xD!) jajaja espero que este tambien te aya gustado :) aunque me salio medio corto pero ya es algo u.u...Gracias y chausitos!

**Nasaki:** Gracias ! me alegro muchisimo que te aya gutado el fic ..! y sii ya muy pronto vas a ver la .. "coneccion" de los chicos - con esa terrible enfermedad... aunque no en el capitulo dos ya que me salio muy aburrido y cotro.. pero les prometo que para el proximo va a mejorar :D

Bueno gracias otaes a los lectores que leen xD

I.S: Oh por favor cayate de una vez! òó

H.K: Bueno bueno.. se despide la mas linda ,presiosa, inteligente,amada y hermosa kitsune..

--Hiyu--

I.S: u.u yo tambien me dispido..aver si se deja de payaseae ¬¬


	3. Mi yo humano y el encuentro

**Capitulo 3:"Mi yo Humano y el encuentro"**

Un joven de cabellos negros puntiagudos espera pacientemente sentado en una sala muy pequeña y blanca. No deseaba admitirlo pero.. estaba un poco nervioso. El volvería a tener algo que probablemente nunca, desde su otra vida, pensó volver a tener.

**_Hiei's POV_**

Hn. Pasaron unos minutos desde que entre al cuarto y aun no ha ocurrido nada. Estar aquí sentado sin hacer nada me esta aburriendo. Dirijo mi mirada hacía arriba, donde se encontraban unos extraños garabatos, algunos tenían forma animales, otros centauros , demonios y algunos que otros humanos... estúpidos humanos.

Pero había una que me llamó la atención. La figura de un zorro. Un zorro con cinco colas plateadas. Me quede minutos observando hasta que sin darme cuanta, la habitación se empezó a llenar de un humo espeso.

Por un momento entre en pánico ya que el humo y una sustancia líquida entraba de la nada a la condenada habitación.

Mierda. Sería esto una de pruebas para conseguir mi libertad..

Mi respiración esta cambiando. Casi no puedo respirar.. Pero si quiero conseguir lo que quiero, tendría que sufrir por ello. De repente, caigo al suelo y no puedo sentir nada, nada mas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una luz me segó, ya no estaba en la habitación, si no en ... ¿mi recamara?. Estaba acostado en mi cama.

Miro por todos lados, pero lo único que veo son sueros que se encontraban en mi brazo derecho , una de las enfermeras del Reikai, quien se me acerco y pareciera que se sorprendió.

-Ya has despertado! – Dijo muy entusiasmada.- La operación salió todo un éxito!- Agregó. Me había llamado la atención lo que había dicho. Operación?

-¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunté cortante. Lo que necesitaba ahora era explicaciones. -Y.. ¿que fue lo me sucedió?-

-.. Señor Hiei.. que no lo recuerda?- Que pregunta tan idiota, por algo le pregunte. Me dediqué a lanzarle una mirada fría, lo cual pude sentir que se estremeció por aquello- Em..Bueno.. después que entraras a la habitación de juicios, te desmayaste como consecuencia del humo negro, allí tus recuerdos se trasladaron en tu mente, agotándote al cien por ciento, has estado inconsciente por mas de 9 horas, ...pero veo que estas muy bien!- Salto y sonrió al decir esto ultimo. Me tardé unos minutos en aceptar todo lo que dijo la mujer...

-Mis recuerdos.. – Dije tratando de pensar en mi vida pasada, pero por mas que lo intentaba, no obtenía resultado alguno.

-Es normal que aun te cueste recordar, eso hará pasando con el tiempo , señor Hiei –Dijo como su hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos.

-Hn...¿donde esta Koenma?

-Un su oficina, señor –

-Hn- Me levanto de la mi cama en donde dormí hace unos minutos. Sentí como la mujer me miraba así que me giré para dirigirle una de mis miradas, pero no pude ya que estaba demasiado mareado para siguiera girarme..

-Aun no puedes levantarte, hace apenas una hora que tu cerebro acepta todo lo que te sucedió. Es mejor que quedes aquí unos días entendido?. –

-NI TE ATREVAS A MANDARME, NADIE ME DICE QUE HACER! – Le grité, no tenía el derecho de decirme tales palabras. Hn. Quien se creía..- Iré a ver a Koenma.- Me levanté con cuidado y la observe de reojo, me miraba confundida, tan patética como siempre fue.

-Pero... –Siguió ella . Ya me estaba haciendo enojar.- De acuerdo, avisaré a mi señor.

-Hn.-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una joven entra pidiendo permiso en la puerta del salón del príncipe Koenma, este la deja entrar, pero antes de que diga cualquier palabra Hiei entra rápidamente.

-Hiei¿qué haces aquí? . Deberías estar descansando!- Lo regaño Koenma.

**_Hiei's POV_**

-Hn. – Gruñí.

-Bueno.. y que haces aquí, para que me buscas?- Me interroga, como si no supiera la respuesta. Hn

-Necesito hablarte.- Le dije- A solas.- Miré a la enfermera que venía conmigo, ella me miró y luego a Koenma.

-Puedes retirarte Ran, muchas gracias.- Le dijo con una patética sonrisa .Ella asintió y se fue con otra estúpida sonrisa.

-Bien.. de que quieres hablarme?.-

-¿Porque no me siento completamente vivo?- Le dije directamente sin rodeos.

-¿Que no te sientes vivo?.. ¿de que estas hablando?.. si todo salió muy bien- Dijo nervioso. Algo no andaba bien.

-Hn.. – Di la vuelta pensando en marcharme de esa estúpida conversación.

-Eh.. Hiei, A donde vas! –

-Si todo esta tan bien como dices.. ya no tengo porque estar aquí, me voy al ningenkai- Continué caminando hasta llegar a la puerta.

-No!.. –Dudaste, Hn sabia que algo me escondía-.. Hiei..eh.. primero tienes que aprender las reglas de los humanos, si no, no te dejaran entrar ...- Maldita excusa.- Además.. no puedes entrar al ningenkai si no es hasta pasado mañana, de lo contrario, quédate aquí.- Gruñí, no soportaba estar ni un minuto mas. Caminé aun mas decidido hacia la puerta y la cerré son un golpe. No pensaba quedarme por mas tiempo encerrado. Primero muerto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiei fue prácticamente corriendo hacia su habitación, donde se cambio de ropas y cautelosamente fue hacia los pasillos del castillo espiritual.

Antes de que se diera cuenta fue sorprendido por dos de los tantos ogros que habían en el lugar.

-Oye! Tu, detente!- le gritó uno. Hiei se detuvo y lo miró por unos segundos.- ah! Hiei! Disculpe señor, creíamos que era un intruso- Dijo tocándose la cabeza como señal de pedir perdón.

-Hn.. Oye..- Hiei dudo por unos momentos y el ogro respondió con un curioso "¿si?" – No digas a nadie que me viste por aquí entendido. Si me llego a enterar de que me desobedeciste, te irá muy, muy mal.- Dicho esto, el Jaganshi sale rápidamente del lugar, dejando a los dos ogros confundidos y hasta en algún punto asustados por la amenaza del chico de ojos sangre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Suichi! ... Suichi! – Una joven de cabellos azules atados con una coleta alta gritaba desde muy atrás al pelirrojo, que se encontraba distraído leyendo un libro mientras caminaba.- ¡Kurama! – Dijo mas cerca del joven, haciendo que este se diera vuelta por la manera en la que lo llaman.

-Ah. Hola Botan, Me habías asustado.- Dice deteniéndose y dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Kurama, lo que sucede es que no me estabas poniendo atención en cuando te llamaba.- Dice la chica molesta recordando las veces que lo llamaba.

-Jeje, lo lamento mucho Botan, creo que estaba muy concentrado, Pero dime que deseas?.-

-Ah si, ya me estaba olvidando xD, - La joven de los ojos rosas, busca en su bolso algo que tuvo que hacer que sacara todo del contenido de la pequeña mochila violasea. –Aquí esta! – Saca un pequeño papel de muchos colores y letras llamativas, el pelirrojo lo toma y la mira extrañado.

-Botan.. yo.. no se si..-

-Vamos Kurama no seas aguafiestas- Le dice con una gran sonrisa dándole una palmada en el hombro.- Te hará bien un poco de distracción no crees, además, será solo por esta noche por favor!- Dice juntando sus dos manos en señal de ruego.

-De acuerdo, no me queda otra alternativa verdad.?-Dice resignado.

-Bien Kurama, nos vemos en la entrada del gimnasio de la escuela, si quieres lleva a unos amigos contigo, Adiós!- Y se va corriendo.

**_Kurama's POV_**

Botan se había ido, me invitó a bailar esa noche, lo malo era que tenía que estudiar para un examen importante para la próxima semana, pero bueno.. un poco de distracción creo que no me vendría mal.

Ahora tendría que pensar a quien invitaría yo.

No podía invitar a Yuki, ya que por un repentino cambio de planes y el afecto de su hermana a el, tuvo que viajar con ella a Europa. Bueno.. en todo caso lo pensaría mas tarde.. quería llegar a casa temprano para poder alistarse para la noche.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En frente de la puerta de la casa, Suichi la abre con suavidad, encontrándose con una penosa oscuridad en ella. Se adentra y arrima unos de sus dedos en el interruptor de la luz, provocando que se encendieran alumbrando gran parte de la sala.

-¿Mamá?- Llama el joven pelirrojo. No obtuvo respuesta. Se adentró aun mas hasta llegar a la cocina, en donde se encontraba su cena preparada, pareciera como por arte de magia tal delicadeza al ser preparada.

Suichi observa si había alguna nota en algún lugar del refrigerador en donde siempre acostumbraban dejarle, pero esta vez, no había nada.

Subió las escaleras con el pensamiento que su madre estuviera en su habitación, mas cuando toco la puerta no hubo respuesta. Bajó las escaleras lentamente preocupado. A los pocos minutos sonó el teléfono de la sala. El joven sale de sus pensamientos y contesta la llamada.

-Residencia Minamino- Dice Kurama .

-Hola, Hijo soy yo.- Dice una mujer con voz mas despreocupada a la vez que hablaba. El chico sonríe para si.

-Mamá¿donde estas?. Me tenías preocupado.- Le dice con voz juguetona.

-Si, lo siento mucho hijo, lo que ocurre es que me llamaron urgente y tuve que ir. No te preocupes, ahora estoy con tu padre y Suichi.-

-Oh cierto, Suichi tendría que ir hoy al viaje de integración colegial, no?.- Pregunta mirando hacia arriba y poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón.

-Si, así es. Tu padre y yo lo acompañaremos hasta el aeropuerto. Nos tardaremos unas horas, te deje listo tu cena Suichi.- Dice Shiori.

-Si, gracias por llamar... ah! Casi me olvido, Hoy iré a una fiesta con unos amigos mamá, de acuerdo?-Pregunta rápido ya que tenía que ir a alistarse y pensar en quien irá con el.

-Bien Suichi, pórtate bien y cuídate.. llega a casa temprano-Suichi ya memorizado de las cosas que le diría le cortó y habló el.

-Si, lo se mamá , Adios y tu también cuídate.- Le dice resignado.

-De acuerdo, Adios.-Y cuelga el teléfono dejando en el aire el sonido de un ligero.. "tu..."

**_Kurama's POV_**

Bien, ahora que hablé con mamá, tendré que pensar con quien iré a la fiesta... mmm.. Tal vez.. invite a Yusuke... si, estoy seguro que le encantará saber que habrá una fiesta, lo llamaré...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me encuentro en la entrada del gimnasio, en donde quedamos en vernos Botan y yo, también tendría que esperar a mí compañero Yusuke, era un buen chico, distraído, pero de todas formas bueno.

Veía como se acercaba botan acompañada de alguien a su lado, la saludo con la mano y ella me mira sorprendida.

-Hola Suichi!... Vaya! No pensé que irías a venir – Se rió un poco y yo le sonrío.- Bueno pero... te presento a Keiko, es mi compañera de clases de gimnasio.- Decía mientras la agarraba del brazo la traía frente a mi.

-Hola Keiko, ... creo haberte visto antes.. No eres la delegada del curso de Yusuke?-

-Mucho gusto Suichi, así es, gané una medalla contigo a la mejor asistencia el año pasado-

-Ahora que lo dices.. tienes razón n.n ... se me había olvidado.-

-Oye Suichi.. que no ibas a traer a alguien contigo?- Me pregunto Botan mirando por todos lados esperando ver a alguien.

-Sip, aquí estoy – Llega con su habitual sonrisa Yusuke, quien también se tropieza y cae arriba de Keiko.

-YUSUKE! BAJATE DE ENCIMA! AHORA! YAAA! – Keiko hace un movimiento rápido y empieza a dar.. Bofetadas a Yusuke en las dos mejillas.

-Keiko ya basta nnUUU, el chico se tropezó .. – Dice Botan mientras ayudaba a Keiko a levantarse. Yo me acerco a ayudo a Yusuke quien estaba completamente ... herido muy, muy mal en el piso.

-Estas bien Yusuke?- Le pregunte ya de pie.

- s-si... eso creo.. – Me contestó mareado.

-Recuerda que si no te sientes bien, no podrás bailar..- Le dije sabiendo su reacción, .. no quería estar solo en el baile u.u

-o.o Estoy muuuy bien!- Dijo haciendo una pose bastante rara.

-Bien! Entonces.. entremos de una vez quieren!- Botan había hablado con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la fiesta. Nos apresuramos y entramos nosotros también.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Volveremos el lunes de acuerdo?.- Decía un hombre de edad bastante mayor cerrando la puerta de la casa.

-De acuerdo papá, cuídense..- Dijo la joven de cabellos negros cerrando con seguro la puerta.

-Tu también Riuri.-

La joven se dirigía a su dormitorio muy agotada por aquel día que tuvo.

**_Riuri's POV_**

Este día fue verdaderamente duro, me siento mas cansada que de lo costumbre, necesitaba despejar mi mente con otra cosa, desde que me fui al hospital el día anterior mi mente está divagando, no puedo permitirme hacer eso.

Me dirijo a mi habitación, miro mi reloj de pared y veo que son las 12.35 a.m .

-Realmente se me hizo tarde, que suerte que mañana es Sábado! – Dije desperezándome en mi cama.- Tengo sueño... – Pasaron unos minutos y me dormí placidamente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Aquí.. – Un joven de ojos rubí mira detenidamente una casa no muy grande pero lujosa, se acerca a un árbol y lo trepa rápidamente en un salto.

Mira muy atento al tejado y con otro salto llega a la ventana, fijándose si esta estaba abierta, obteniendo una respuesta positiva. La abre con cuidado, se adentra sigilosamente sintiendo unos ojos negros situarse justo en el. Mira a la persona de tal acto..

-Hola Hiei..- Lo saluda con naturalidad, como si le hubiera conocido ya hace muchos años atrás.

-Hn¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?- Pregunta mirando hacia otra parte de la habitación.

-..Bueno.. sentí un ruido y me desperté a ver que o quien era.. y aquí estas tu.. –Le dijo con una sonrisa y vos suave , aun sentada entre las sabanas.

-Hn.. Para ser humana tienes bien definidos tus sentidos.-Le dice directamente sin importarle si lo que decía le causaba daño a la joven.

-nn gracias... supongo..- Se quedo viéndolo unos momentos...- y dime.. ¿a que viniste, no creo que seas la clase de persona que visita a otras a estas horas de la madrugada..- Le dice con tono de inocencia en su voz. Hiei la miro y luego a el mismo.

-Te vine .. a.. creo.. este...- Le costaba decir tales palabras.. nunca hubiera pensado que una humana le ayudara a tener vida de nuevo.. se sentía en deuda con ella,..

-No fue nada.. – Contestó. Hiei la miro confundido¿cómo sabía lo que quería decirle? Pensó unos momentos y luego volvió a hablar..- nn me da gusto que vuelvas a tener tu propia vida.-

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- La mira desafiante.

-Te noto mas... Feliz que la última vez que me visitaste, además no veo que traigas tu libreta para que yo pida otro deseo.- De nuevo una sonrisa ocupó lugar en su rostro. Hiei no sabía que hacer o decir, era la primera vez que le había sucedido una cosa como esta..- Y bien dime.. ¿qué harás ahora?.-

-.. No lo se..- Dice mirando al suelo en un apenas audible susurro. Se estaba sintiendo bastante raro, y tenia cierto dolor en el estomago que no lo dejaba pensar bien.

-no.. lo sabes.., pero yo pensé que tendías a alguien que visitar aquí en este mundo, es así verdad?- Le mira triste, aun mas que su habitual gesto de tristeza.

-.. Daré un paseo..- Y rápidamente sale e la habitación como la última vez... dejando sola a Riuri con la palabra en la boca...

-oh.. Hiei.. – Mira sus sabanas muy triste y al pasar unos minutos empieza a toser fuertemente manchándose con sangre muy espesa y roja en sus manos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke lo volvió a hacer, había tomado litros y litros de alcohol en el baile al igual que Botan y Keiko, aunque esta última no bebió mucho.

Kurama se había cansado ya de bailar y cuidar a sus amigos, fue entonces cuando decidió irse del lugar, no sin antes ser despedido por fuertes, fuertes, muy fuertes abrazos.

**_Kurama's POV_**

Luego que me despedí de los chicos, me fui directo a casa, estaba realmente cansado, podría recostarme en una de las bancas del parque y rápidamente quedarme dormido, bueno si no quería que pasara eso tendría que llegar rápido. Pero justo en ese momento sentí un ruido extraño proveniente del parque en donde me encontraba, caminé unos pasos mas y me encontré con algo que no esperaba ..

Una joven estaba en medio de grandes y espeluznantes yukais que amenazan con destruirla o hasta algunos la seducían por su belleza. Me acerco sacando una rosa de mi cabello transformándola en un látigo.

-Dejen a la joven tranquila- Dije acercándome mas y mas hacia ellos.

-Ja, no me hagas reír, un humano tan insignificante como tu dándonos ordenes jajajaja- Estallaron de la risa y aprovechando que le joven me mirara de forma no tan amigable, otros yukais fueron hacia ella atrapándola.

-Suéltame maldito infeliz – Se oyó salir de su boca, dándole un golpe en el estomago del ogro con su codo derecho.

-Maldita!- Grito uno acercándose y dándole una bofetada mientras otro la sostenía por los brazos. Me acerqué y corte en dos al ogro con mi látigo, al ver esto, los otros huyeron dejando a la chica tirada en el suelo. Me acerqué para ayudarla y le extendí una mano, tenía un extraño traje negro que no podía distinguir bien lo que hacia por tanta oscuridad de la noche.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda, yo podía solo- Se levantó por su propia cuenta y rechazó mi mano. Ahora podía observarle bien, tenía cabello negro corto hasta por la nuca con unos mechones blancos medio largos al costado de su rostro, y unos ojos grandes, rojos como la sangre... esos ojos... ya los había visto.. ¿dónde..?

-Disculpe señorita, pero porque esas.. cosas la perseguían.- Le dije mientras ella se limpiaba sus ropas. Rápidamente me miro de una forma amenazadora.

-¿A QUIEN LE ESTAS LLAMANDO SEÑORITA!-Me grito. Prácticamente me quede en estado de shock unos momentos.

-.. Discúlpeme, .. no sabía que no le gustaba que la llamaran así..- Le dije, esa joven era muy extraña.

-Oye baka porque me tratas como si fuera una mujer.. no ves que soy un hombre?- Dice mientras pone su mano derecha sobre su pecho.. su rostro reflejaba confusión , como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

¿Porque habrá dicho que era un hombre?

-Discúlpeme pero ¿cuál es su nombre?.- Le pregunté pero no me respondió, salió corriendo del lugar hacia la calle muy rápido.. –Esperé!- Le grito , pero cuando me doy cuenta, la muchacha estaba en medio de la calle apunto de ser atropellada por un camión de carga.

-CUIDADO!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Fin del capitulo 

_**Continuará... **_


	4. Abandonado

Hola! ya regresé despues de taaanto! - y vine para quedarme XD, así que continue mi fic y ademas tambien escribí otros. (por supuesto que de yu yu !) ok ok.

Primero que nada muchismas gracias por los reviews porque yo se que da lata dejar uno xD, pero en verdad anima mucho a las ficcionistas que escribimos( jaja esa palabra existe? XoX)

Bueno sin mas nada que decir... les dejo el cuarto capi que me salio mas largo que los otros!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Ángel Soñado"**

**Capitulo 4: "Abandonado"**

Kurama se dirige rápidamente hacia la joven por un intento desesperado de que no sea atropellada por un enorme camión. La joven quedo mirando en estado de asombro en medio de la angosta calle a aquel "monstruo" que se le acercaba rápidamente.

Ya a unos centímetros del camión, Kurama llega tomándola en brazos y con un rápido y alto salto salen del lugar.

-¿Se encuentra bien?.- Dice el pelirrojo mirándola a los ojos todavía en sus brazos. No hubo respuesta, la joven lo miraba de forma extrañada y sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas. – Debería tener mas cuidado, es muy peligroso correr sin mirar ambos lados de la calle.- Le dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa juguetona.

-Hn..- Dijo desviando la mirada del pelirrojo hacia abajo.. – Podrías.. bajarme..-Le dijo casi en un susurro aun con las mejillas sonrojadas. Este la obedeció rápidamente y se puso de pie junto a ella.

-Y bien... ¿Me dirás tu nombre o no?- Le dijo Suichi mirándola a los ojos con otra sonrisa.

-... ¿porque insistes en querer saber eso?- Le dijo frunciendo el seño y cruzando sus brazos.

-Bueno.. solo quiero saber , es todo. Pero si no quieres decírmelo, entenderé.- Con la misma sonrisa. La muchacha dudo un poco en contestarle pero poco a poco fue abriendo sus delicados labios...

-... Mi nombre .. es Hiei ..- Le dijo muy bajo.

En ese momento, Kurama queda totalmente en blanco, queda pensando y repitiendo una y otra vez ese nombre en su mente como si fuera el eco en una montaña o .. simplemente un disco rayado.

-..Hiei..- Dice mirándola a los ojos con tristeza o tal vez confusión, aparecieron ambos sentimientos mezclados en sus orbes esmeraldas. ¿Seria tal ves coincidencia?

-Hn – Dice Hiei dando media vuelta. Tenía pensado ir donde Koenma para que le de una buena explicación con lo que le ocurrió a su cuerpo, aunque eso sería difícil ya que fue advertido de quedarse allí y no obedeció. Caminó lenta y despreocupadamente, olvidándose del chico que la miraba desde atrás, Kurama la había tomado de la muñeca.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunta "la" joven, mirándolo sobre su hombro medio enojada.

-¿Donde iras?- Le dice soltándola mientras se adelanta caminando al lado de ella.

-¡Y a ti que te importa!- Grita y se adelanta un poco mas del chico. Pero en ese momento siente un repentino dolor de estomago, algo parecido al que le había dado cuando estaba en la casa de Riuri, posa una mano sobre sus ropas pero rápidamente las quita para no ser visto por el pelirrojo. Demasiado tarde.

-¿Te sientes bien?.- Le pregunta sin obtener respuesta, Hiei se limitaba a no contestar y seguir caminando.- ¿a...a dónde iras?.- Su rostro tomo una seriedad y tristeza que se podían notar bien por la iluminación de un farolito que se encontraba cerca de ellos. Estaba nervioso...

-.. No lo se.. –Contesta Hiei, Gira su rostro hacia otra parte con la mirada baja y hasta enfadada. La cara que había puesto aquel chico le había puesto nervioso, parecía muy feliz como para que cambiara su semblante por una cosa así.

-¡No Lo Sabes!- Se asombra el pelirrojo por tal respuesta y tanta naturalidad en decirlo. Hiei le da una mirada llena de rencor por el acto tan escandaloso que hizo el pelirrojo, el simplemente la ignoró.- ¿Donde dormirás o pasarás la noche, ya es muy tarde y peligroso para que andes por ahí .. – Mira su reloj reflejando las 3.55 a.m

-No lo se, deja de hacerme tantas preguntas!- Da media vuelta para ver a los ojos del chico de los ojos verdes, cuales tenían un brillo un tanto raro para la opinión de Hiei.

-No es bueno que pasees sola por las calles y menos por estas horas, es muy peligroso demasiado, y mas para una linda chica como tu... –Se detuvo un segundo y continuo mirándola con una sonrisa.- Ven conmigo.- Le dijo esperando que ella aceptara... lo cual iba a ser muy, muuuy poco probable.

-Estas loco, Yo no iré contigo a ningún lado!..ningen baka que-! - Pero antes de continuar Kurama la sostuvo del brazo acercándose a ella, y le susurro un 'Por favor ' al oído, provocando que su corazón se acelerara por tal contacto.

-...Hn...No me queda mas remedio.. . De acuerdo, aceptaré por solo esta vez.- Le dijo retirando bruscamente el brazo del joven.

-n.n Gracias, mi casa no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, vamos-

Ambos se fueron caminando uno al lado del otro, no muy juntos. El pelirrojo se iba con rostro y sonrisa de satisfacción absoluta, miraba el cielo frecuentemente, según parecía iba a llover por tantas nubes negras en el cielo. La "muchacha" iba un lado de este, pero su rostro no era nada parecido, tenía un según parece total desagrado irse con el pelirrojo.

Ya habían llegado a la puerta de la casa de Kurama, este la abrió y pasó revisando con la mirada si su madre había llegado.

-Pasa, siéntete como en tu casa .- Le dijo señalando con la mano un sillón y con una gran sonrisa (N/A¡que no se cansa de reír?. Hiyu: nooo)

-Como si tuviera una ¬¬ - Susurro muy bajito mientras se sentaba desconfiada. (N/A: se me hace raro escribir con si fuera mujer )

Mientras, Suichi se dirige hacia su teléfono, el cual marcaba una pequeña luz roja titilando. Según parece tenía un mensaje, el joven ojiverde aprieta un botoncito y comienza a hablar una voz desde ella.

'_Hola hijo, soy yo, Shiori, .. veo que aun no llegas. Bueno te llamaba porque tu padre y yo vamos a acompañar al pequeño Suichi en su viaje, no fue planeado pero trataremos de regresar pronto. Llámame cuando llegues, si?. Adiós Suichi y cuídate'_. El pelirrojo se queda parado a un lado del teléfono, aparato muy extraño para la joven que estaba con el.

-¿Tu madre?.- Pregunto Hiei desinteresadamente, ya sentada en el sillón.

-Si así es, pero no vendrá hoy, acompañó a mi hermano menor a un viaje- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Hiei's POV 

Se fue,.. por fin, me siento muy incomodo en este cuerpo.. maldita sea Koenma! Que me hiciste!. Me acuesto pesadamente en el sillón en donde estaba, escucho unos pasos acercarse en donde estaba, así que me volví a sentar.

-¿Tienes hambre?.- Me preguntó... aquel pelirrojo si que era raro, me invita a su casa sin siquiera conocerme, me habla como si fuera su mejor amigo o en este caso amiga, me invita a comer y me salva de yukais estúpidos... Ahora que lo pienso.. hizo crecer unas extrañas plantas en los yukais¿será que el también lo es, .. bueno, se lo preguntaré.

-Hn. Si tengo... oye- -Me interrumpió.

-Aquí tienes- Me había entregado un plato lleno de algo que desconocía, y lo peor es que me dejo sin terminar lo que le preguntaría.. Estúpido pelirrojo!.. Tampoco se su nombre!

Se sienta a un lado mío.

-¿Te sucede algo?- Me pregunta.. No sabes todo lo que me pasa idota..

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le pregunto mirando como toma uno de las extrañas comidas que había en el plato.

-Mi nombre es Suichi...- Me dice pero pude notar que estaba dudando,..- pero.. me llaman Kurama- y me sonríe nuevamente, eso me incomodaba, nunca nadie me había sonreído tanto, y ese pelirrojo se la pasaba sonriéndome.. No digo que no me gustara, de hecho su sonrisa me tranquilizaba .. pero.. no!

-Kurama... . – Me hacia conocido ese nombre.. – ¿que no es el nombre de un antiguo youko¿Youko Kurama?.- Vi como se sorprendió porque dejó de sonreírme y sus ojos tomaron algo de seriedad.

-El mismo- Bajó la mirada, Hn. Youko estúpido.

-¿Y que haces en el ningenkai?- Dije tomando uno de los bocados.

-Bueno.. escapé..- Dijo y se levantó del sillón– Se llama sándwich, es delicioso verdad.- Dijo refiriéndose a la exquisita cosa que comía. Pero inmediatamente me di cuenta de que había evadido mi pregunta. Bueno.. tampoco era que me interesaba. Hn. Lo miré, estaba abriendo una extraña puerta, según parecía un armario ningen, de allí, sacó unas sabanas, se acercaba a donde yo estaba y las deja al rincón del sillón.

-¿a dónde vas? .. – Vi que se dirigía a unas escaleras... esperen un momento, desde cuando me interesaba donde iba una persona y menos que no conocía?

-Voy a mi habitación. Puedes dormir allí si quieres, que tengas buenas noches..- Subió.

Me quede allí unos minutos, estaba muy cansado y tendría que reponer energías para el día siguiente. Preguntaré a Koenma porque le pasó esto a mi cuerpo, aunque se que me regañaran por haberme escapado..y además... tendría que pensar como iría hasta el Reikai con este cuerpo.

-Hn. estúpido Koenma , Estúpidos Ningen, estúpido cuerpo de mujer , estu...- zZzZ

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiei se había quedado dormido en pocos segundos de haber comido todo lo que quedaba en el plato vació.

Una sombra se adentra a la habitación silenciosamente, y se apoya desde la parte de atrás al respaldo del gran sillón donde se encuentra cierta chica de cabellos negros.

No había luces encendidas, por lo que no se podía ver bien, lo que sí se podía notar era unos mechones pelirrojos sobre dicho sillón.

-Hiei... – Dijo despacio, susurrando. Acercó su mano al rostro de la chica empezando a acariciarla suavemente.-te le pareces tanto...- Dijo aun susurrando, luego rió para si y se separó lentamente de ella. La examinó una ves mas con la mirada, dando se cuenta que estaba acurrucada, según pensó el pelirrojo tenía frío, acto seguido le colocó sobre ella la sabana que antes yacía tirado en la alfombra del lugar. Poco minutos después tomó el plato vacío y la llevo a la cocina, finalmente se dirigió a su alcoba dispuesto a dormir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Hiei no esta!- Grita una de las enfermeras del otro mundo.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Si se quedo en su habitación cuando yo lo ordené.- Grita un niño con un chupón en la boca.

-Pero no esta señor.- Dice mostrando la alcoba vacía.

-No puede ser... Hiei! Donde te metiste!... qué tonto, no podrá sobrevivir en el ningenkai... ni mucho menos en el Makai! Diablos Hiei porque nunca me haces caso!- Seguía maldiciendo el chico mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Quiere que mandemos a las guías a buscarlo señor?-

-.. no, no es necesario, .. tal vez venga aquí mas rápido de lo que pienso... no creo que el se deje morir tan fácilmente ..creo..- Dice mientras suda una gotita y se sienta pesadamente. – Sigan haciendo lo que les ordené.-

-Si señor- Diciendo eso la joven se retira del lugar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Era una mañana soleada, a pesar del mal tiempo del día anterior, este brillaba el sol como nunca. En un mueble aparentemente cómodo, se encontraba una joven durmiendo tranquilamente. Pasaron unos minutos y empezó a abrir esos hermosos ojos rubís que tenía.

-Buenos días bella durmiente- Decía una melódica voz sirviendo el desayuno en la mesita.- ¿Deseas desayunar?

-..¿donde estoy?..- Pregunta despistadamente mientras posa una mano sobre su cabeza, descubriendo que su cabello tenía algo extraño esa mañana..-¿que.. es.. esto..?- Susurra. Toma su cabello con su mano derecha fijándose largos mechones lacios que se encontraban en su mejilla.

-¿Sucede lago?.. estas en mi casa¿te acuerdas?.. te encontré ayer y dijiste que no tenías lugar a donde ir..-

-si, ya lo recuerdo...- Y se recuesta de nuevo pesadamente en el sillón, recordando lo de su cuerpo y lo sucedido en la noche anterior.

-Bien¿quieres desayunar?- Pregunta mientras le acerca un platito lleno de tostadas con mermelada y otras con dulce de leche (Hiyu: que rico! ---)

-Hn- Toma uno y se lo come, sin darse cuenta de una pequeñísima sonrisa (Hiyu: xDD! De verdad chiquitititisima!) se había posado en sus labios.

-¿De donde vienes?-

-De.. muy lejos- No quería decirle nada aunque ya sabía que Kurama era un Youko, quería seguir ocultando su identidad, solo para probar al chico.

-Vienes del Makai- Dice mientras ríe y come.

-Y si ya sabes todo por que me preguntas ¬¬ -

-Quiero sacarme mis dudas –Le contesta tranquilamente.

-Hn.- le mira de una manera no tan amistosa y vuelve a tomar una tostada, con dulce de leche. (N/A: Se me hace que le gusta el dulce de leche. Hiyu: Rico!)

-Bueno.. ¿quieres venir conmigo a dar un paseo, Hiei, para que conozcas mejor la cuidad, según parece.. no la conoces muy bien- Dice extendiéndole el plato con la ultima tostada para que esta la tome. (Hiyu: que tierno!)

-¿Porque haces todo esto, ni siquiera me conoces para estarme hablando así ¬¬

-Si, es cierto, no te conozco,.. por esa razón.. quiero conocerte mas.., me interesas...y quiero conocerte a fondo..- Se levanta del sillón y se encamina donde Hiei para tomarla de la mano, jalándola suavemente para que se levantara.- ¿me lo permites?- Dice a solo unos milímetros de distancia de la cara de la joven, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Hn- Dice soltándose de la mano del otro y desviando la mirada.- Como quieras..pero te advierto que no será tan fácil si así lo piensas-

- Entonces.. tomaré eso como un si junto con un reto nn-

-¿Ya nos vamos o te quedaras ahí toda la vida?- Dice sarcásticamente ya en la puerta de la casa (N/A: que rápido -.-)

-Voy..- Toma la mano de la joven- ¿Vamos?

-Hn- El tacto con el pelirrojo la o lo sobresaltó y se soltó rápidamente. Kurama sonrió.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Hiei, al fin llegas, estaba preocupado por ti, donde estabas, te buscamos por todos lados! ... te dije que no salieras!- Regañaba el pequeño Koenma al chico de cabellos puntiagudo que acababa de entrar a la sala . Hiei.

-Eso no importa!- Dice con su voz dura y adulta de siempre- ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi cuerpo?- Grita acercándose a Koenma.

-¿De que estas hablando Hiei?.. Yo no le he hecho nada ooU..¿por qué me lo preguntas?.-

- ¬¬ no finjas, se muy bien que tu tuviste algo que ver.. Mi cuerpo toma forma del de una mujer humana, y luego cambia de aspecto de nuevo a como soy..¿por qué!-

-¿Cómo quieres que yo sepa, te la pasaste el fin de semana entero fuera de aquí cuando yo te dije que te quedaras! y regresas a estar horas de la noche!. .. .Esperábamos estos cambios por eso te lo dije Hiei, no te lo advertí por nada ùú –

-Hn. Me lo hubieras dicho antes ¬¬

-¬¬ como si eso realmente hubiera cambiado las cosas –

-Hn ¿quién sabe..?¬¬-

- Tu lo has dicho Hiei u.u .. quien sabe..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Riuri...?..Riu..?- Una joven de dieciocho o diecinueve años aparentemente se asoma en la puerta de la habitación de cabellos negros.- ¿Estas despierta?-

Se acerca a la cama en donde se encontraba Riuri placidamente dormida tapada hasta el cuello.

-Riu despierta..debes ir al instituto.. – Mueve lentamente el brazo de la joven de un lado a otro.

-.. Sicuandovamosalaescuelamegustapasearybailarcontigounavezconpreunaperlamuybonitayselacolguea...- Murmuraba Riu aun medio dormida- .. noquieropedirotrodeseo.-

La joven que se quedo sentada a orillas de su cama se quedo sorprendida por lo que había dicho Riuri, ya que no había entendido nada de lo rápido y bajito que habló.

-Riu que dices, vamos despiértate ya o no llegaras.- ordenó acomodando algunos cuadernos que se encontraban tirado a un lado de la cama. De mala gana Riuri se levanta y mira a la joven.

-¿Qué hora es Haru?- Pregunta lentamente buscando sus ropas del instituto.

-Las 7:13 – Mirando su reloj de muñeca.

-¡que!- Dice guardando los libros en su mochila. No eran muchos solo un cuaderno y un libro.- ¿Cómo se me pudo hacer tan tarde?-

-Te lo dije, tu no me querías escuchar ¬¬.. de nuevo-

-Lo siento Haru, sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a tenerte en casa ... de hecho a ninguna persona nnUU, y eso me agota entiendes?- Dice mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole de tal manera que pudiera perdonarla...

-¬¬ ..mm- Haru suspira y se da media vuelta- .. será mejor que te apresures, te serviré tu desayuno.-

-Muchas Gracias..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Ya escucharon amigas!- Dice una chica acercándose a un grupo de otras chicas, todas se la quedaron mirando como queriendo decir "escúpelo ahora o te mato" – Dicen que se vio a Minamino con una chica ayer en parque y que ella se fue sin decirle nada!-

A algunas se las vio en pánico por escuchar noticia de "Minamino saliendo con alguien" que no fueran precisamente ellas. Otras quedaron como si el chisme ya hubiera sido de la semana pasada.

-Si lo sabía, - Dijo una levantándose de su asiento-

-¿Lo sabias?- La otra asintió

-Asi es, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos.

-Es cierto yo estaba con ella, Minamino se veía... –De momento se le llenaron de lagrimas de cocodrilo sus ojos- ..Feliz a su lado..-

-ah! No eso no! Se suponía que yo era la que tendría que hacerlo feliz! – Grita una.

En ese momento Riuri aparece saludando a todas con un ademán en su mano.

-Riuri que bueno que ayas venido –

-Si bien todos los días lo hago nnUU- Responde.

-Has escuchado lo de Minamino?-

-e.. quien?- Pregunta inocentemente

-como que quien! Suichi Minamino el mas guapo de todo el colegio!- Grita de nuevo la chica

-Ahh .. si ya me acorde, todo el mundo habla de él pero nunca se lo ve, ...¿qué con el?-

-Ayer el mismo Suichi se encontraba con una chica en el nuevo parque de diversiones!.. y además de eso la chica lo dejo solo allí sentado en una banca, Riuri puedes creerlo!-

-.. mm.. ¿y?

-¿como que "¿y?" , es que acaso no lo entiendes? .. ¡Rechazo a Minamino! Mi-na-mi-no.-

-nnUU si bueno.. ¿y como era ella ¿era bonita?- Pregunto mirando hacia la mas sería del grupo. (Hiyu: mas bien diría yo a la mas terca :P)

-No era muy bonita .- Dijo cortantemente girando su cara y cerrando sus ojos.

-Bueno en realidad.. era bastante linda..- Dijo una de las chicas con media sonrisa.

-Y que importa si es linda! RECHZÓ A MINAMINO!- Volvió a gritar.

-¿No deberías estar feliz por eso?.. es decir.. tendrías mas oportunidad ôô.- Dijo una.

-Si lo se pero.. Lo rechazó! ToT-

-¬¬ eres una molestia¿lo sabias?

-...-

Trinnnnn ( El timbre xD)

-Vaya.. ya tenemos que ir a clases... nos vemos chicas – Dijo Riuri despidiéndose con la mano de las demás chicas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen Suichi?- Pregunta Yusuke atrayendo una silla en el lugar del pelirrojo sentándose en ella.

-mm? A que te refieres Yusuke? – Kurama lo mira con su siempre habitual sonrisa, mientras dejaba al libro que leía a un constado.

-jaja no finjas! Ya sabes... sobre la chica que te dejo solo, triste y abandonado en el parque, es cierto o no?-

-ha te refieres a eso.., Bueno si.. pero no fue tan así, no me dejo triste y abandonado -.- U –Lo piensa un minuto-.. No me digas de que de eso habla todo el mundo- Lo miró medio asustado y con sonrisa nerviosa al preguntar.

-Pues claro Kurama, hay perdón .. Suichi, quien creería que el gran " Suichi Minamino" seria rechazado, sería prácticamente imposible.. –

-No es tan así Yusuke- Dice el pelirrojo seriamente

-Bueno, bueno.. pero dime donde la conociste?- Los ojos de Yusuke estaban brillante por saber como, donde, porque y quien era la misteriosa chica a la que Kurama se interesó.

-Después del baile del viernes la conocí camino a casa- Dice tranquilamente

-¿Asi nada mas?- Yusuke se decepciona por tal respuesta, de verdad que esperaba algo mas emocionante.

-Pues.. si – Dice sonriendo Suichi

-mm.. Aun creo que te guardas algo que no me quieres contar – Dice frunciendo el ceño el chico de los ojos cafés.-Eres demasiado extraño.

-nnU si? .. pues no es nada, tranquilo, - Y cambio de tema (xD)- y.. que has hecho en todo el fin de semana Yusuke? – Pregunta .. solo para cambiar de tema xD

-Que bueno que me lo preguntas Kurama, veras...-se pone en pose rara de contar un laaaargo relato, mientras que el otro se preparaba para el aburrimiento de su vida en la escuela.-Cuando nos dejaste en mi casa, tuve que acompañar obligado al de las chicas. Y bueno eso fue lo hice, primero Botan que quedaba mas cerca.. ya sabes ahora que esta viviendo en su apartamento en el ningenkai es mas fácil... no hubo nada interesante en el camino pero luego cuando acompañé a Keiko en el camino me encontré algo que no te lo imaginas!- hizo una pausa para que Kurama respondiera.

-No, tienes razón, no me lo imagino, ..¿qué fue?-

-Eran grandes y enormes yukais! Fue grandioso! Tenías que estar ahí Kurama ! .. aunque no eran muy fuertes, fue una verdadera lastima UU... Pero la cantidad fue impresionante! y yo los acabe de un golpe -

-Si?.. entonces no hacía falta que yo estuviera por ahí Yusuke- Dice tranquilamente el pelirrojo.

-Bueno.. en eso tienes razón pero..- Quedo pensando en lo que podría decir. Kurama mira la extraña pose que hizo Yusuke y levemente ríe, cubriéndose con la mano para que no se le notase. Falló.-¿Kurama?.. de que te ríes? Si aun no dije nada o.o –

-Lo siento Yusuke.. lo que sucede es que me hiciste acordar a alguien es todo- dice ya parando de reír y recobrando su compostura. Justo en ese momento para suerte de Suichi, el timbre de entrada de clases suena nuevamente interrumpiendo las preguntas de Yusuke de.. "¿a quien te hice acordar?" o aquellas por el estilo.

-Lamento mucho haberte hecho quedar hasta después de clases Minamino-

-Descuida, no fue nada, de hecho me dio gusto poderte ayudar en tu trabajo-

-Tu siempre tan considerado... y dime¿tienes algo que hacer para mañana en la tarde?- Pregunta una chica alta, rubia y unos llamativos ojos azules con vos despreocupada.

-mmm... No lo se aun,.. es cierto, mañana no tendremos clases por ser el aniversario de fundación de la escuela no?.-Dice y luego suspira mirando su reloj, lo cual marcaba quince minutos pasadas las ocho.

-Sip, bueno si no tienes nada que hacer... considerarías ir conmigo al nuevo parque de diversiones?- Dice juntando sus manos y mirando al cielo con una sonrisa, según parecía estaba extremadamente confiada de que el chico aceptaría.

Pero extrañamente al momento en el que había pronunciado 'parque de diversiones' el rostro del pelirrojo se volvió triste y su sonrisa desapareció por unos instantes.-¿y que dices?-Levantó la mirada lentamente y Suichi volvía a cubrir su rostro rápidamente con una sonrisa, aquella que mostraba a todos y sin embargo nadie se daba cuenta de cuan falsa era.

-lo pensaré-Dice caminado unos pasos lejos de las puertas del instituto.

-Muchas gracias-Dice y fugazmente se acerca al pelirrojo y deposita un beso en su mejilla, acto seguido, sale corriendo apenada.

Kurama's POV

Volví mi vista a mi compañera de clases, no me extrañaba que hiciese una cosa así, podría decirse que ya prácticamente estoy acostumbrado a que todas lo hagan, pero siempre salen corriendo. En fin... creo que no es su culpa sentirse apenada.. verdad?. En eso caminé por el camino habitual a casa, giré mi vista y me di cuenta de que ya estaba en el parque a una cuadra de ella. Fue entonces cuando me acorde de ella, Hiei.

-Ah...-Suspiré algo cansado, como podría ser que se halla ido así nada mas, que le había hecho?... por mas que pensaba no se me ocurría nada.

Me detuve y me acerqué a unos de los bancos de madera de aquel parque, el cual no estaba muy lleno, solo lo habitaban una pareja, una mujer y dos niños.

Suspiré otra ves para mis adentros y empecé a recordar el día anterior...

-¿Te gusta, Hiei?-

-Hn,... es bastante bueno- Recordaba su mirada y su pequeña sonrisa al probar el algodón de azúcar que le había comprado. Aquel Domingo en la tarde, lo recuerdo muy bien. Caminábamos por el parque de diversiones que había llegado la semana pasada a la ciudad, no lo había visitado aun, así que decidí llevarla conmigo.

-Verdad que si,..Es muy dulce-

-Es interesante cuando desaparece en mi boca- Había visto cada movimiento que daba, era raro, pero me gustaba mirarle, observarle cada detalle y movimiento que hacia, tanto al caminar como al hablar, su mirada... que tonterías estaba pensando...

-Sip, pero si comes demasiado, probablemente el azúcar te empalague por unas horas... –Me había quedado sin palabras, totalmente sorprendido, al ver como Hiei metía todo el algodón de azúcar en su boca, manchándose un poco con sus dedos. Fue impresionante, pero a la ves divertido. Con mi mano derecha me había tapado un poco la boca, escondiendo una risilla. Recuerdo que me había mirado, pidiéndome mas con tan solo una mirada.- En verdad que te gusto n.nU-

-Quiero mas- Me entregó el palito el cual unos minutos antes, sostenía cierto algodón dulce de color amarillo.

-De acuerdo, pero esperemos unos momentos si, que te parece si probamos otra cosa?...mm.. déjame ver, elige, algo caliente o frió?- Vi como ella pensaba por unos instantes.

-...caliente...no! frío, si, frío..-

-De acuerdo.. frío mmm...helado, malt—

-Eso-

-e? Pero Hiei, aun no e terminado de decir todas las opciones...-

-No me importa, eso es lo que quiero, helado-

-..U.U De acuerdo Hiei tu ganas... te compraré un helado. Ven acompáñame rápido a la tienda, parece que ya van a cerrar- Entonces recordé que tomé su mano para ir corriendo hacia la dulcería, no se resistió, si no que puso mas entusiasmo, pareciera que le había interesado demasiado el tema de la heladería.

-...Kurama..- Ya habíamos llegado, justo a tiempo antes de que cerraran.

-Si? Dime.-

-El helado... es algo que se puede comer no?- Su rostro antes enfadado, había cambiado drásticamente con tal pregunta a una totalmente inocente, no sabía si reírme o quedarme en silencio,... pensándolo bien ninguna de las dos opciones eran muy buenas..

-O.O bueno... si así es, el helado es.. son.. e—

-Díganme que van a pedir muchachos- Interrumpido por la camarera.

-oh si, un helado de vainilla y dulce de leche, bañado con salsa chocolate y... espere, dime Hiei que sabor prefieres?- Oh si, fui un total estúpido al haberle preguntado, si no sabía ni siquiera lo que era helado, como esperaba que fuera a saber los diferentes sabores?. A cambio me dirigió una mirada llena de preguntas- Mejor yo elijo por ti, mm... de chocolate, granizado y dulce de leche por favor n.n-

-De acuerdo, en un momento volveré con su pedido- La camarera se retira con una elegante vuelta.

Cuando se había ido ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra alguna, fue un silencio que pareció durar años.

-Aquí traigo su pedido, espero que disfrute- Silencio interrumpido por la camarera..

-Si, muchas gracias-Pagué los helados y nos retiramos del lugar ya cerrado.

-Esto es helado, Hiei. Es delicioso y—

-No.

-..No?-

-Esto no es helado.

-...¿cómo que no es helado?..explícate Hiei-

-Que no es helado, esto es nieve... de color y muy dulces..- Al momento de mencionar tales palabras quería echarme a reír, pero no podía hacer eso, primero porque las personas del lugar voltearían a mirarnos, y segundo, porque... bueno, tengo un mal presentimiento al hacer aquel acto en frente de Hiei.

-Bueno.. veras Hiei, es algo así como dices, pero el nombre que los humanos inventaron para esto es helado. Si probamos la nieve, no tiene sabor ni color..

-Hn. Tengo el presentimiento que ya habías probado la nieve antes- Una sonrisa irónica se apoderó de ella. Y yo.. mirando sus ojos, sonreí...

No me había dado cuenta, pero tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro al recordar algo tan confortante. Pero.. no se el porque exactamente estaba así, después de todo, aquella chica no era ni es nada mío, y aunque lo desee jamás lo será.

Miré mi reloj, se estaba haciendo tarde, así que me levanté del banco y me dirigí a mi casa a paso rápido.

_**Continuará... **_

Espero que les aya gustado . Fue realemte una lucha escribir tres fics al misma tiempo xD (enserio ¬¬) pero vale la pena ).

Ahora bien lo mas esperado son.. los reviews! Solamente quiero decir que dejen criticas tambien, porque eso me ayuda a mejorar mas el estilo de escribir, por favor si ahy algo que no entienden me lo dicen, voy a estar muuuuy agradecida :D

se despide ... Bi-kitsune Hiyu xD


End file.
